J'apprends à te connaître
by Marylaterreure
Summary: L'équipe 7 se font donner une mission de rang A, une mission plus importante qu'il ne le pense. Pourtant, Sasuke commence à comprendre de plus en plus Naruto et il découvre sa face cachée [SASUxNARU] Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

J'apprends à te connaître..

Sasuke apprends à connaître Naruto et il découvrira la vrai nature de celui-ci lors d'une mission de la plus haute importance…Yaoi SasuNaru 

**Il est toujours en retard!!** Se plaigna un garçon au cheveux blond comme le soleil

**T'as pas finit?** Répliqua la rose, tu devrais d'habitué à la longue

**Hm..** Fut le seul commentaire du brun qui était perdu dans ses pensées

Naruto fit la moue comme d'habitude. Cela commençait à être un peu lassant de voir le comportement de Sakura envers lui. Par contre, Sasuke avait l'air tout à fait ailleurs, dans un autre monde peut-être, mais sa…il s'en fichait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kakashi arriva enfin sur les lieux dans un tourbillon de poussières.

**VOUS ÊTES EN RETARD SENSEI!!** Crièrent en chœur Naruto et Sakura

**Oui, pardon, vous n'allez pas me croire ce qui vient de se produire pour mon retard, en faîte…**Commença le retardataire

**Justement, on ne vous croira pas, alors passons à autres chose**, Termina Sakura

_Ah, les jeunes n'ont donc plus de respect pour moi_,Pensa tristement Kakashi en poussa un long soupir… **Vous êtes près pour une mission?** Demanda-t-il

_**U**_**ne mission??** S'empressa le jeune blond le sourire aux lèvres, **Important cette fois Hein? Hein?**

**Oui, oui Naruto-kun, on voit que tu tiens la forme et tant mieux, ses une mission très importante, de rang A**

**De rang A?** clamèrent le trio, même Sasuke qui venait de revenir par mis eux

**Mais Kakashi-sensei nous sommes que de simple genin** Commenta la rose

**Je sais, mais Tsunade-sama a dit que nous étions les seuls de disponible**

**Wouaahhh!!! On va la faire cette mission et haut la main en plus!! Yeah!** le jeune blond le gros sourire aux lèvres qui fit sourire le grand Sasuke

_Trop baka celui-là, il n'a donc aucune idée qu'on pourrait y perdre la vie, mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche!_ Pensa le brun ténébreux qui finit par soupirer et suivre les autres qui partaient.

**C'est quoi cette mission?** Finit par demander Sasuke puisque Naruto perdait les plomb et Sakura était trop occupée à lui jeter les insultes

**Nous devons protégés deux jeunes filles jusqu'à leurs village** Expliqua Kakashi

**Nani?** Cria Naruto, protégé des filles? **Demo, pourquoi?**

**Je sais pas trop, il faut juste les protégées, ses tout…Tsunade-sama m'a donné aucun détails, jusque des ninjas dangereux sont à leur poursuite** Expliqua-t-il

**Un peu louche non**? Dit Sasuke

**On s'en fiche, on va les protégées de notre mieux!! Ne, ne, Sasuke!** Demanda le blondinet avec un grand sourire

**Hm…** Fut sa seule réponse puisqu'il tourna vite les yeux, _K'so c'est quoi ce truc? Ce sourire? Qu'il est chiant ce gars…_

**Tiens, justement elles sont juste là!** Pointa Kakashi devant eux, juste à leurs départ.

Les deux filles, jeunes femmes plutôt, étaient vraiment splendide. Une avait des cheveux roux et les yeux d'un ambre ténébreux, l'autre des cheveux brun et aux yeux de la même couleur. Deux filles au corps bien parfait, tout un Kakashi bien heureux.

Après avoir fait les présentations, la rousse était du nom de Shinkyo, et la brunette était Shinrai, ils se mirent en route, restant sur leur garde. Quoi, que c'était plutôt difficile pour Naruto qui courait partout comme un gamin, remarqua le ténébreux qui ne lui cessait de dire d'arrêter ses conneries.

Après un bon bout de chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se préparer pour la nuit. Il n'avait rien eu de suspect ce qui inquiéta leur Sensei, mais qui n'en fit rien. Il sépara le groupe pour chercher à boire et manger avec le bois. Naruto et Sasuke s'occupaient de l'eau, Sakura et Shinkyo de la nourriture et Kakashi et Shinrai du bois pour le feu.

**Compris?** Demanda le Sensei

**Hai!!** Crièrent le groupe en chœur

**Allez-y!!**

Tous partirent de leurs bord pour trouver leurs tâches. Naruto avait trouver la rivière idéale pour l'eau et ils commencèrent à remplir les gourdes dans le grand silence. Soudain, Naruto remarqua quelque chose dans l'eau et il se mit à se rapprocher de l'eau doucement.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais dobe?** Demanda Sasuke après avoir remplit les gourdes d'eau

Pourtant, Naruto ne lui répondit pas, son regard était trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait et il sauta à l'eau brusquement sans rien prévenir. Paniqué, Sasuke resta là, immobile ce demandant ce que cet idiot faisait. _À quoi il joue? Pourquoi c'est si long? Dobe, Naruto!! Tu fou quoi là? K'so, tu reviens pas…Naruto? Na..Naruto_? Il plongea dans l'eau froide et trouva Naruto, prit dans les algues. Il prit son kunaï pour les coupés et remonter Naruto à la surface.

Après avoir déposé Naruto au sol, il l'examina pour voir s'il respirait encore, à sa grande surprise, Naruto s'était complètement noyé. Il devait lui faire le bouche à bouche et maintenant. Il lui pinça le nez et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto et il commença à lui faire le bouche à bouche. Après quelques secondes, Naruto recracha son eau et il respira de nouveau.

**Espèce de…BAKA!! À quoi tu jouais? **Reprocha son coéquipier.

**Sa…su…ke**…

**Dobe, t'es vraiment trop imbécile j'en reviens juste pas!**

**Gomen…j'avais…vu…cette…fleur…**Dit-il en lui montrant une douce petite fleur toute belle

Les yeux de Sasuke ne détachaient plus de la fleur. i _Tout sa pour une fleur…pourquoi?_ /i Sa réponse fut vite répondu.

**Je…sais pas pourquoi…mais quand je l'ai vu…j'ai trouvé sa terrible qu'elle soit là…**

**Pourquoi? Demanda le ténébreux qui posait ses yeux sur lui à présent**

**Parce qu'elle méritait d'être avec toi et non seule au fond de l'eau** Dit Naruto en lui donnant la fleur

Sasuke, ébahit, la prit comme si rien n'était, mais pleins de questions lui venaient en tête. _Pourquoi je rougis là? Mon cœur…tais-toi! Il va t'entendre si tu bats trop fort…pourquoi mon cœur bat comme cela au fait? Naruto…_

Naruto se releva les joues en feu. Il détourna le regard soudain, fuyant le regard de Sasuke.

**Tu m'as réanimé? **Demanda-t-il

Les joues de Sasuke fut au même stade de celui de Naruto, mais il secoua la tête pour reprendre son air d'indifférence.

**Je suis ton coéquipier et si tu meures ses déjà une personne de moins pour la mission**

**Oh, oui c'est vrai..**

Conclu Naruto avant de se lever et repartir avec les gourdes d'eaux.

L'attitude de Naruto n'avait pas changer depuis cette incident, mais celui de Sasuke inquiéta la petite rose. Il était plus distant et fuyait les regard de Naruto. Elle aurait aimée savoir pourquoi…lui aussi d'ailleurs…

Le soir venu, le groupe se réunirent autour d'un bon feu. Kakashi était entrain de donner le tour de garde à chaque personne. Il prendrai le premier tour de garde, suivit de Sasuke, Naruto et de Sakura. Tous acceptèrent sans broncher. Naruto mangeait silencieusement pendant que Sakura parlait entre filles.

**Si Tsunade-sama ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi on vous protège, vous le savez vous?** Demanda soudainement Naruto

**Bien, ma sœur et moi sommes les seules survivantes d'un village qui à été détruit par des ninjas…**bien qu'ils nous soit inconnu Expliqua Shinrai tout en douceur sans vraiment y mettre de peine

**Tous ce qui nous à été donné est ce pendentif** Dit Shinkyo en sortant le pendentif de sa poche

**Nani?** S'exclama Naruto en regardant le pendentif de plus près, comme ses coéquipier et leur sensei

**Bien, ses notre père qui nous l'a donner avant de mourir, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, mais les ninjas qui ont détruit le village le réclament** Continua Shinkyo

**Mais pourquoi allez dans le village hum…de je sais plus quel nom?** Demanda le blond

**Ah, t'as vraiment une mémoire d'éléphant**! Dit ironiquement Sakura, **le village perdu de Seiren!!**

**Oui, je le savais** Bouda-t-il

**Parce que notre père nous l'a demander avant de partir…**Dit Shinrai

**-Flash-**

La petite Shinrai tenait sa sœur dans ses bras, la pauvre tremblait de peur. Shinrai devait être forte pour sa sœur, étant l'aînée, c'était son devoir.

_Papa! Cria Shinrai, le voyant arrivé tout en sang_

_Shinrai…Shinkyo…mes petites filles…Dit-il en les voyant_

_Pa...pa…Pleura la petite cadette_

_Retrouvée le bonheur perdu…Continua-t-il en donnant le pendentif à Shinrai, soit forte Shinrai..à Seiren, vous trouverez le tout…le bonheur…_

**-Fin-**

Shinrai ferma les yeux doucement. Elle devait être forte pour sa sœur, mais malheureusement ce n'était qu'un pur masque qu'elle s'était créer depuis plusieurs années et Naruto remarqua bien ce changement d'humeur sur son visage, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Comment pouvons-nous trouver le bonheur après le massacre seulement avec un pendentif? Pendant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas sentit le regard interrogateur de Sasuke sur le blond en question.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vous protègerai!** Ricana le blond

**Pff, le seul mot qui te viens toujours à l'esprit est : ramens! **Se plaigna la rose bonbon

**Nani? **

Tout le monde s'empressèrent de rire et, pour la première fois, Naruto vit le brun ténébreux rire dans tout ses états. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire. _Sa fait changement de le voir rire ainsi, j'espère que sa va arriver de nouveau_ Pensa l'enveloppe corporelle du renard. Par contre, Sakura avait remarquer ce changement et sauta au coup de Sasuke toute heureuse.

**C' est moi qui t'a fait rire Sasuke-kun? Ah, je suis contente!!**

**T'a pas finit? Lâche-moi Sakura!!**

**Mais, Sasuke-kun..**

**T'es lourde à la fin!!** Dit-il en la repoussant

Cette discution finit dans des fous rire, sauf pour un. Le soir tombée, les tours de garde pouvait enfin commencer. Kakashi fut le premier, comme d'habitude, pendant que les autres dormaient paisiblement. Le tour de Sasuke fut bien vite à son tour, lorsque Kakashi le réveilla il poussa un grognement.

**Bronche pas, c'est ton tour**

**Hn, vous allez lire vous?** Dit Sasuke en se frottant les yeux

**Non, pas vraiment…**

**Vous allez dormir?**

**Non, plutôt réfléchir**

**Sur quoi?**

**Mes sentiments, tu devrais faire pareille, sur ce, bon tour de garde…**

Il laissa un Sasuke, un peu ébahit, et totalement non-réveiller. Il se laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et partir pour son tour de garde. _Réfléchir sur mes sentiments? À quoi pense-t-ils ce vieux pervers?_ Songea Sasuke en gardant toute oreille à ses gardes. Pourtant, il n'avait pas remarquer qu'une personne se tenait à ses arrières et s'approchait de plus en plus. Rendu près du brun, cette personne le frappa dans le l'eau en criant un gros « BOU ». Sasuke, perdit l'équilibre et sortit son kunai pour le porter au cou de la personne qui hurlait de rire.

**Qu…DOBE!! NARUTO!!**

**Shuuuttt…tu vas…réveillé les autres…**Parvint à dire le jeune blond entre ses fous rire

**Tu fou quoi?**

**J'arrivais pas à dormir** Dit-il en prenant soin de s'asseoir avec sa grosse couverture à côté de Sasuke qui le dévisageait

**Hn…**

Ils restèrent là un moment à observé les étoiles. Ils ne pensèrent tout les deux à rien, c'était drôle comme moment magique. Les deux, silencieux…quoi que comme moment magique, c'est pas encore gagner, surtout que les deux ne savent pas que ses un moment magique. Ah, bah pour le moment on verra plus tard bon!!! Soudain, Naruto laissa une place dans sa grosse couverture sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

**Tu vas avoir froid,** Dit-il

**Quoi? Dobe, je vais pas…**

**Bon, d'accord!**

Il se leva et donna sa couverture à Sasuke.

**Je vais dormir avant mon tour, 'nuit**

'**Nuit..**

Sasuke respira l'odeur de la couverture. L'odeur de Naruto. _Je suis complètement fou, j'aime l'odeur de ce blondinet avec ce doux sourire…ce laid sourire je veux dire!!! K'so… _La soirée ce termina sous le regard de quatre ninjas.

**On attaquera bientôt……..**

À SUIVRE

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary- Voilà!!!!

Sasuke- ….

Naruto- Wow, bravo!!! aplaudit

Mary- Miciiii et toi Sasuke?

Sasuke- …

Mary- ….c'est…

Sasuke - ...

Naruto- 0o accouche Sasu-chan

Sasuke- Nul, je veux voir la suite

Mary- Ouiiiiiiiii t'inquiète pas Sasuke, reviews pleaaaaazzzeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. Cela doit faire comment... quelques années? Pourquoi mon départ? Simple; on m'a dégoûter de l'écriture. Point net. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer. J'avais pas la motivation pour cela. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai pas plus. Parfois, je me dis; un essaie tiens! Juste un tout petit. Ensuite, je vois des commentaires par ci et par là (Pas nécessairement ici, bien sûr. Il y en a que ces constructives, mais d'autre qui te rabaisse comme jamais). Ma motivation retombe en flèche. Alors, tout cela pour prévenir, même si cela est évident, qu'il n'y aura jamais de suite cette histoire.

C'est tout. Désolée encore pour ceux qui trouvais un minimum de potentiel.  
Aurevoir.  
Mary.


End file.
